One of the more challenging tasks for the DIYer at home is installing ceiling and wall fixtures. Most homes have ceiling fixtures such as flushmount lights, chandeliers, fans and the like on the inside and flushmount lights, pendant lights, security cameras and the like on the exterior. Often lights are wall mounted such as sconces and vanity lights.
While there are battery powered versions of these fixtures that are useful, the vast majority are powered by AC (alternating current), frequently referred to as house current. That means that the home handyman or handywoman must juggle tools and fixtures while perched on a ladder when it comes time to install or replace a fixture or device. In addition, the DIYer must make sure that the connections are solid, that no naked wires cross, and that the fixture is properly grounded.
The only gadgets available to help with the connection are plastic wire connectors that take two wire ends and twist them together to make contact inside the cone of the connector.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.